A Brother's Legacy
by lunaschild
Summary: It's Penelo to the rescue when Basch's brother leaves behind more of a legacy than he's able to handle! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** Alright, a break from my normal torment. Here is a cute little piece that I started writing well over a year ago and just never bothered doing much with it, until now. With great help from Lady Penthier (who is a fantastic beta,) this piece will finally see the light of day. It's meant to be lighthearted, so I apologize before hand if any of the characters seem a bit 'not themselves.' I can only hope you will be willing to forgive me long enough to read it through. This will be another multi-chapter piece and a rather short one at that. I do not expect it to go past 10 chapters total. Well I hope you all enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter One: What?!**

Penelo carried her knapsack over her shoulder and hummed a little tune as she made her way out of the aerodome and into the city proper. It had been a year and half since she had last been here and the city really hadn't changed that much.

She wound her way around the tall buildings and stopped a few times to inspect some wares being peddled, but she didn't linger. Penelo was visiting today and Penelo loved to visit.

Vaan had decided to sit this visit out because he was still uneasy around them. Penelo thought he was being silly, but then again this was Vaan. I mean really, Larsa was no more likely to throw him in prison than he would Penelo. Not that they wouldn't deserve it, but Larsa was pretty good about looking the other way when certain Archadian treasures went missing and they never took anything that Larsa himself thought important.

Penelo arrived on the steps of the Palace and took a breath in admiring how tall it was. Why Archadians felt it necessary to challenge the sky was beyond her, but it was beautiful all the same. She smiled and made her way up the steps to the two guards standing watch.

She introduced herself and the guards nodded and asked her to wait as one went inside to announce her arrival. Penelo settled herself on the top step and continued her cheerful humming, stopping every so often to ask a question of the remaining guard who answered her inquiries politely. She'd learned long ago that even Imperial soldiers were people too.

When the other guard finally returned, Penelo and Syril, as the guard was named, had fallen into an easy conversation. The other guard simple motioned her inside as Penelo waved goodbye to Syril and walked through the double doors.

She was greeted by yet another guard who was to escort her to the royal drawing room. She waved goodbye to the unnamed guard who nodded politely and resumed his post outside.

Penelo started immediately chatting up the new guard. This one seemed rather talkative and learned that she was from Old Archades and was here to help support her family.

It was rare that one met a female guard in Archades and Penelo had always figured them to be gruffer. But by the time they reached the drawing room, the two were discussing the best way to remove stains from white clothing.

The two entered the drawing room and the guard announced Penelo's arrival. The blonde then turned and gushed her gratitude to the guard who stammered a welcome in return and left.

"Must you always torment my guards?" The amused voice of Larsa Solidor toned from his desk.

"I wasn't tormenting. It's a long walk and I would prefer to talk rather than stare at the back of someone's head all the way. Besides, she had a really great idea on how to get wine stains out," Penelo grinned.

"Wine stains?" Larsa turned his head towards her grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, when you have to do your own laundry then you'll understand," she chided and walked up to his desk leaning over.

Larsa gave a short laugh, "Unless my citizens find reason to remove me, I am afraid that will not happen."

"I could always have a talk with your Judge Magister and tell him you're interested in learning," she bantered back.

"You wouldn't dare!" Larsa exclaimed indignantly.

"I will if you don't get up from that desk and come give me a hug this instant."

"Penelo," the soon to be fourteen-year-old whined. "I am far too old for this."

"You are never too old for hugs, Larsa Solidor. So this instant young man," Penelo chided him as he made a grimace and stood from his chair.

The raven-haired young emperor reluctantly made his way over to the platinum blonde girl and placed his arms around her hesitantly. Penelo made up for his lack of enthusiasm by wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. Larsa's face blushed as he allowed her to kiss both his cheeks and sighed with relief when she let go.

"You know, there will be a day when you won't mind kisses from a girl," she teased playfully.

Larsa sputtered as his face went an even brighter shade of red. He had now found interest in a paper on his desk and was studying it fiercely. Penelo merely shook her head and grinned.

"So, you're getting taller." Penelo giggled.

"Yes, that happens." Larsa said with a nod still not looking at her.

"Soon you'll be taller than me and then I won't be able to pick on you so much." Penelo sighed and Larsa chuckled finally looking at her.

"Though I doubt you will allow the tables to turn to anyone's favor other than your own." Larsa smirked and Penelo laughed.

"Ah and speaking of favor, here." Penelo said as she reached in her knapsack and pulled out a small golden figurine, handing it to him.

"Oh thank you." He gushed. "You have no idea how much trouble the owner is giving both Gabranth and myself over its mysterious disappearance."

"Well tell him to not leave it out in the open next time and it won't wander." Penelo grinned.

"In his safety vault is not out in the open, Penelo."

"It is when he leaves the combination on a piece of paper right next to it." Penelo grinned back.

"Well thank you all the same." Larsa sighed. "I do wish you would give up sky-pirating."

"It's something to do. Besides, someone has to keep Vaan in line." Penelo said with a shrug.

"This brings me to another point. Are you ever going to stop mothering him?" Larsa said with a grin.

"If he'd ever grow up." She sighed and settled herself on the top of Larsa's desk.

The blue-eyed emperor made to protest but was interrupted by a guard announcing a very important matter had arisen. Larsa looked to the door to see an aged man carrying a bundle of blankets being ushered in by the guard and a lesser Judge.

"What is the meaning of this?" Larsa questioned the Judge.

"This man claims he has something that belongs to Judge Magister Gabranth." The Judge spoke.

"And why bring this matter to me first then?" Larsa questioned sternly.

"Show him." The Judge barked to the old man.

The old man moved the blankets ever so slightly to reveal the pudgy face of an infant not more than a few months old at best. Penelo gasped and slipped down from the desk to get a better view. She slowly made her way to the old man.

"May I?" she asked politely and the man sighed in relief as he handed the sleeping infant to her.

"Explain please." Larsa said tersely.

"My Lord, my tenant, she was ill, gravely ill and just recently passed on and I have no means to keep the child and thought perhaps the father would be willing…" The old man pleaded.

"What does this have to do with Gabranth?" Larsa interrupted impatiently.

"My Lord, he is the father." The old man again pleaded as the lesser Judge towered over him.

Larsa grumbled as Penelo made cooing noises to the infant. This was not a situation that could be resolved easily. After all, technically the child's father was also dead, but to admit such would be a disaster. He would certainly be removed by the public if they found out he has an old member of the Dalmascan resistance posing as his brother. He most certainly would be doing his own laundry then. Life just wasn't fair sometimes.

"And how do we know you speak the truth of the matter?" Larsa scrutinized the old man.

"My Lord I have no reason to lie. It is his, I swear." The old man pleaded frantically.

The old man looked uncertainly to the pacing lord and the young lady who held the babe. Penelo simply was studying the child intently now.

"Larsa?" she questioned softly.

"What is it Penelo?" Larsa sighed in agitation.

"This baby is his," she said as her blue eyes locked with the young lord.

Larsa now only had one thought on his mind. 'Great, just great.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** I fear I also forgot to mention the help I received from Plushietiger for recognition. I truly apologize for my mishaps! I also misspelt Lady PenThier (who is a wonderful help!!)...sorry again. Not doing a very good job this time round I fear. Well, the next chapter for this story and I fear it will not be updated again for another two weeks (going on holiday.) My thanks to the readers and those who have reviewed and I truly hope you all enjoy reading this!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Why?**

Thanks to Penelo, Larsa now had to swear the old man to secrecy until they could resolve this issue. As the lesser Judge escorted the man out, Larsa was relieved that at least the man was so afraid he wouldn't dare tell a soul. Now he just had to wait for Basch to come back from his emissary trip in about three days. What was he going to do with a baby? Larsa just sighed in frustration as Penelo continued to coo at the child, which had now begun to cry.

"Why is it doing that?" Larsa asked in irritation.

"Because he's hungry." Penelo replied raising an eyebrow.

"You know that?" Larsa blinked at her in surprise.

"I didn't only take care of Vaan you know," she chided. "He needs milk, in a bottle preferably."

"But I do not have any bottles." Larsa replied incredulously.

"Larsa," Penelo sighed. "I'm sure someone in the palace has a baby or at least has had one where they will have an extra bottle."

"Oh." Larsa replied stupidly. He hadn't thought of that.

By the time the steward had arrived with the bottle, Larsa's hands were firmly fixed over his ears and Penelo was simply rocking the child, acting as if she wasn't hearing a thing. Blissful silence erupted when the babe finally took the bottle and Larsa slumped against his desk in relief.

"Must it be so loud?" Larsa growled glaring in the child's direction.

Penelo grinned at him as she settled herself in his chair. "I bet you were just as loud."

"I bet I was behaved." Larsa muttered.

"Babies don't behave, Larsa. Besides, it's the only way he knows to talk." Penelo chided softly as she stared at the babe.

"That was screaming Penelo, not talking." Larsa quipped.

"You've never been around babies before have you?" Penelo raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, but…" He tried to think of something to say but gave up and sighed.

Larsa resigned to watching Penelo feed the child. He had to admit it was a rather heartwarming sight. He found himself curious as to how one fed a baby, but was afraid to voice the thought for fear that Penelo would actually make him. Instead he wound his way around his desk to stand behind her and watch.

The child's face was picturesque with his eyes closed contently sucking. Larsa studied the face and had to admit himself the baby did indeed look just like Gabranth. The baby had blonde wisps of hair and the nose was the same. Even the shape of his face was similar, except for the roundness.

"He does look like Gabranth." Larsa mused softly.

The babe's eyes shot open at the new voice from so close and Larsa's breath caught. The eyes, they were not Gabranth's but they looked almost like hers.

"Penelo?" He breathed.

"I know, funny isn't it?" She giggled as she gently stroked the baby's cheek.

"How is that possible?" Larsa whispered in awe.

"Perhaps she was from Dalmasca? We all tend to have light colored eyes after all." She said smiling.

"Amazing." Larsa marveled.

"He is, isn't he?" Penelo agreed as she pulled the bottle from the babe's mouth and placed him over her shoulder.

She began patting him gently on the back and Larsa just watched her. He watched the child's arms flail about as he screwed up his face and fussed.

"I don't think he likes that." Larsa said still watching.

"He will." Penelo assured him and continued patting.

As the boy's head rose and fell in his efforts of protest, a tiny burp was sounded and Penelo carefully cradled him back in her arms and continued feeding him.

"All that for one little noise?" Larsa asked disbelieving.

"Either that or he'd be screaming again from an upset tummy." Penelo smirked.

"I'll take the burp." Larsa rushed and walked around to the front of the desk.

"So when does Gabranth get back?" Penelo asked watching Larsa begin to pace.

"Not for three days." He said.

"What are you going to do with this little guy?" Penelo smiled at the young emperor who was now running a hand through his shoulder length raven hair.

"I…I don't know." Larsa stammered as he stopped cold from his pacing a look of panic taking over his face.

"How about I stay and help?" Penelo offered with a grin.

"Would you?" Larsa gushed in relief.

"How could I say no to this little guy?" She replied in babyish tones as she eyed the infant.

"Thank you, Penelo." Larsa was practically beaming at her now.

"Well, it would be a break from mothering Vaan." She grinned at him.

There was so much need for secrecy when it came to, Gabranth and this only made matters worse. A son that was not really his son but would have to be his son because it was his brother's son that he did not even know about. Not to mention they had no clue who the mother was thus could not even get a decent background on when Gabranth had met the girl let alone where she was from. It definitely didn't help that the girl was no longer living. About the only information the old man was able to give was that the baby was four months old and the mother insisted it was Gabranth's. It was enough to give even the craftiest emissary a headache and it was definitely giving Larsa one. That Penelo offered to watch the boy made Larsa breath all the more easier. He was very reluctant to allow one of the palace staff to handle the boy in Gabranth's absence. I mean, what if they got to Gabranth before he could tell him. That would be a disaster in the making.

"He needs a name." Penelo stated, breaking Larsa from his thoughts.

"Why?" Larsa asked lamely.

"Larsa." Penelo admonished him.

"Well shouldn't we let Gabranth do that?" Larsa asked uncertainly.

"Three days is a long time to go without a name." Penelo cooed to the baby and Larsa eyed her wearily.

"I think we should wait for Gabranth." Larsa offered his two Gil knowing she wouldn't care.

"I think he'd like Noah." Penelo offered gently.

"Noah?" Larsa questioned dubiously.

"It was his brother's given name." Penelo said smiling sadly at the infant.

"Yes, I believe it would be a very fitting name." Larsa agreed solemnly.

"Well, hello there, little Noah." Penelo cooed to the baby.

A gentle sucking from the bottle was the only noise made in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** Well, because I just couldn't bear not letting you all see Basch's reaction...here it is. ;) I apologize that I will not be able to respond immediately to those who review, but I will get back to you when I return! Promise! Thank you to Lady PenThier (for all the great help in beta-ing!!), those who review, and those who take the time to read my drabble. Enjoy!!  


* * *

**Chapter Three: Congratulations**

Three days later, Larsa was convinced he would never ever, ever have children. The first day, he allowed Penelo to be housed within his own personal quarters. But, Noah did not want to sleep like a normal Hume and he made awful messes in places Larsa would rather not think about. Larsa then made accommodations for her within the Judge Magister's quarters, because that's where the baby would end up anyway, and he then felt guilty for leaving her on her own with the child. He made up for it by visiting frequently, when he hoped the child was sleeping.

The second morning, Penelo had greeted him with babe in arms and she looked very tired. He was almost tempted to relieve her of her burden, but then it started screeching again, causing Larsa to jump at the sound. Larsa failed to find the humor in the whole situation as Penelo seemed wont to do. Thankfully Basch would return back tomorrow and the whole situation would right itself. But Larsa couldn't seem to think of how it was going to do that exactly. Did Basch even know how to take care of a baby?

The next day the question would soon be answered as Larsa first caught word of his Judge Magister's arrival and sent for him immediately. Penelo simply laughed at Larsa's obvious state of both panic and frustration. She was content to bring the baby over to the flowing water on the edge of the drawing room and show him the sights.

Judge Magister Gabranth wasted no time to honor the summons of his lord. It almost appeared as though he had been running.

"You called for me, my Lord?" Gabranth sounded slightly winded from beneath his helm.

"I believe, Judge Magister Gabranth, that congratulations are in order." Larsa said wryly as he cocked his head with a smirk.

Basch removed his helm and studied the young emperor closely.

"Are you well my Lord?" He asked cautiously.

"What?!" Larsa exclaimed indignantly then snapped. "I'm fine! Penelo, show him."

Penelo turned around and with the infant's tiny hand in her own she made the baby wave at the Judge Magister. Larsa just shook his head and sighed.

Penelo walked slowly towards Basch and said with a gentle smile, "meet your son."

"My what?" He started at her dumbfounded.

"Your son silly." She replied with a giggle. "Isn't he cute?"

Basch was floored. His mouth gapped and his eyes grew wide as they darted back and forth repeatedly to Penelo and the baby in hand.

"But I…I mean…well, we…uh…we never…did we?" Basch stammered as a faint blush rose on his cheeks.

Penelo burst out laughing at this as Larsa's face went beet red. The baby, startled by the noise, began to whimper and Penelo soothed him back to peace.

"No, we didn't and I'd like to think you'd at least remember if we did. But as I said, meet your son. He's not mine." Penelo grinned as she spoke.

Basch looked at her puzzled. "But then how?"

"His name is Noah." She smiled at him and then nuzzled the baby's cheek.

"Noah." Basch whispered and understanding came to him.

He smiled now that all was clear. He gazed at the boy nestled in Penelo's arms and was amazed. This was indeed Noah's son, now his son. His heart began to pull as he heard the child coo and he now wanted to do only one thing.

"Might I hold him?" Basch asked her apprehensively.

"No." Penelo stated lightly gazing down at the baby.

"Penelo!" Larsa exclaimed. "It's supposed to be his son."

"And I said no. Not with all that armor on, you'll scare him." She said firmly and stared them both down daring them to disagree.

"The Lady Penelo is right, as always." Basch said with a nod of his head then grinned.

"Ha! Tell that to Vaan." Penelo rolled her eyes.

"He is not here?" Basch asked.

"No, he was afraid Larsa would throw him in prison." Penelo smirked as Larsa scoffed.

Basch simply laughed and nodded. His eyes were again drawn to the bundle in Penelo's arms. He caught glimpses of blonde wisps for hair and his cheeks had a slight rose to them. He studied the pudgy little fingers that seemed content to latch onto the blanket he was wrapped in. But it was when the child opened his eyes that Basch started wondering who the mother was. The eyes were the same clear like blue that Penelo was graced with and not the deep grayish blue he and his brother had shared.

"The eyes…" He said slowly.

"Yeah, I know." Penelo smiled.

"And you are certain it is not yours?" Basch teased lightly.

"Like I had nothing else better to do when I met your brother?" She chose her quip carefully and Larsa's face went red again.

"True enough." Basch grinned despite the memory.

"Well he's getting sleepy and I could use a nap as well." Penelo said as both she and the baby yawned.

"Gabranth, why don't you take leave the rest of the day to spend time getting acquainted with your son?" Larsa offered.

"I will do that my Lord. But I need to make my report first." Basch said seriously.

"The report can wait, Judge Magister." Larsa said exasperatingly.

"As you wish, my Lord." Basch said with a grin. "I suppose I shall escort you to your room then Lady Penelo."

"No, you're going to take a bath first." Penelo said. "I haven't forgotten what armor does to a man. Besides, we're in your quarters."

"She's been a bit bossy lately." Larsa whispered to Basch warningly.

"I'll keep that in mind." He whispered back with a smile.

"What was that?" Penelo narrowed her eyes at them.

"Nothing." Larsa said quickly as Basch grinned.

"I shall do as my Lady requests." Basch stated as he bowed to Penelo.

"Good." She nodded with a laugh then she turned and walked to the Judge Magister's quarters where both she and Noah fell asleep.

Basch then turned to Larsa who was walking back towards his desk.

"What is known about the child?" He asked his emperor.

"Other than he's yours, not much I fear. The old man who brought him said he was four months and the mother was a tenant of his." Larsa said.

"Was?" Basch questioned.

"She's dead now." Larsa offered sympathetically. "The old man did not even know the boy's name."

"But I thought…" He started.

"Penelo." Larsa interrupted wryly.

Basch simply chuckled and nodded his head.

"So we know for certain that he is mine." Basch questioned, trying to solve the puzzle he had reeling in his mind.

"Actually, that was Penelo's doing once again." Larsa said irritably. "She took the child from the man the minute she saw what it was and when he was swearing on his life the baby was yours, Penelo just had to agree and it seemed I no longer had a say in the matter."

"Well I would trust her judgment." Basch nodded.

"Yes, I did too." Larsa sighed.

"He must not sleep much if just one night has left her this tired." Basch mused suddenly aware that he may have to do this alone.

"Oh, no they have both been here for three days." Larsa corrected and smiled at the man.

"And she hasn't had help?" Basch asked incredulously.

"I tried, but well, I'm sure you can understand the need for secrecy and well after the first night…" Larsa simply shuddered at the memory.

"Go on." Basch insisted with a raised brow.

"Well he is messy and quite loud. I did not get much sleep so I asked if she would prefer moving into your quarters, seeming how that is where the baby would end up I assumed." Larsa explained as only a thirteen-year-old could.

"No wonder she is tired." Basch chuckled as he shook his head at the young man. "I had best get my shower and assist her then."

"Yes well, you are dismissed then, Judge Magister." Larsa said officially and seated himself back into his chair to sort through his papers once again.

Basch simply saluted and left. He really hadn't the first clue on how to raise a child. The most contact he had come to with babies were baby chocobos or puppies. Hopefully Penelo would be willing to stay a few days longer to at least help him into a routine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** Okay, I have returned. I apologize for my lengthy absence and can only hope you shall all forgive me. I must send out a special thanks to AshmandaLC and Gembird22. I also must express my gratitude to Lady PenThier for her beta-ing and assistance with this piece. I figured I should update before I attempted to answer any past reviews (hoping this will stave off the assult of rotten vegetables.) Thanks to all for your patience and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Help!**

Basch made his way to his quarters and, as carefully as he could, removed his armor and then headed for his bath. His quarters were not expansive, but they were inclusive with two rooms and a bath. After he had bathed, he went silently to his room with a towel wrapped about his waist. He looked to his bed and found it had been pushed against the wall and Penelo's form was curled into a shape towards the opposite edge that didn't look quite comfortable but he thought perhaps this was to keep Noah from falling out of bed. He could hear the gentle snores coming from Penelo, but there was slight gurgling coming from Noah.

Basch peered down at them and sure enough, Noah was wide awake, batting his arms at his blankets. Basch instantly decided that he would let Penelo sleep as he leaned over to scoop the boy up. He wasn't careful enough because the moment his hands were on the child, Penelo began to stir.

"Go back to sleep, I've got him." Basch rumbled softly.

"Hmmn, kay. He's gonna wanna eat in an hour." She replied thickly.

Basch then picked the child up and Penelo moved her form to something far more comfortable and was instantly asleep again. He cradled Noah to him as he looked down at Penelo and smiled. She certainly looked peaceful when she slept.

Basch made his way into the other room that housed an armchair and a small end table. He looked around and found that there were baby things cluttered about on the table. He puzzled his features and looked down at the baby who merely attempted kicking his feet and flailing his arms happily.

"You certainly are a pleasant child." Basch murmured as he set himself in the chair.

Noah simply babbled in reply.

Basch gazed at the baby affectionately. He, himself, had always wanted a son, a family, but there had never been a good time for it. When he was a young man, his homeland had been invaded and he had made the choice to flee and join with Dalmasca. During his time there he had his duty he was sworn to uphold and it had always seemed far more important. That was until it landed him in Nalbina for having a twin brother with the same mindset but who was on the other side of the resistance. It took three years to see Queen Ashelia back to her throne, but he had done it. His sworn vow complete and now here he was in the heart of the Empire, the land once he swore he would never bow to, guarding its emperor with his very life.

They say time indeed changes a man and Basch was living proof. It was just a shame that Noah did not get to share in this triumph. Yet, here, staring back at him was a little boy that could have been their triplet, save the eyes. And if one looked closely enough, the ears did not belong to any Ronsenberg. He chuckled at the thought to see if Penelo's ears matched.

"Well, I suppose I am your father." Basch toned in his gruff voice as Noah raspberried him.

"True enough, I am only your uncle, but that is our secret." Basch grinned at the boy who squealed happily.

Precisely and hour later as Penelo had predicted, Noah began to fuss and Basch was now at a loss of what to do. He had remembered she had said Noah would be hungry, but where was the child's food? He remembered that chocobos were fed greens but doubted Noah would like that much. He thought back to puppies and remembered the times they would have to bottle-feed them when the bitch would not nurse. All he had to do now was find a bottle.

Noah's fussing had now turned to cries and Basch began to panic. Was he in pain because he was starving? How long could a baby last before he did starve? Basch didn't know the answer and it seemed all rational thought was beyond him. He was in such a state he almost did not hear the knock on his door.

He moved from across the room to the door and opened it to find a steward standing with a tray that had a bottle on it. Basch immediately said his thanks as he felt hands around his waist pulling at his towel. Had Noah not been in his arms, he would have spun around so fast the towel would have simply dropped. But as it was, he could not thus he did not. When the door closed, he was able to turn to find Penelo grinning at him.

"Your towel was slipping and though I'm sure that girl would have loved the view, let's not scare all the help off with your brute forwardness." She said refastening his towel.

"And yet it does not seem to scare you." He bantered back as Noah grabbed actively for the bottle.

"Nothing I haven't seen. I mean we did live in really close quarters for a while there." She smirked as Basch's mouth dropped open. "Now hand me that baby and go get dressed."

Basch mutely did as she asked still unsure as how he was supposed to respond. Did she really catch him naked before? It was certainly possible, but he decided that now wasn't exactly the right time to be pondering such. He dressed as quickly as he could because he wanted to observe her feeding Noah.

He made his way back out into the living room, if it could be called that, and found Penelo comfortable in the chair feeding the baby. He stopped just short of drawing her attention towards him and watched the two.

Noah had a hold of the tail end of one of Penelo's braids and she was smiling at the boy as he tugged her hair back and forth. Noah's eyes were locked on hers when she starting cooing to him and Basch swore he even saw the boy smile while eating. It was an endearing sight and now he wanted nothing more than to try his own hand at it.

"May I," he asked in his gruff voice, walking towards her.

"I suppose," she said with fake resignation and a smile, taking the bottle out of Noah's mouth and handing it to Basch.

Noah protested, but Penelo gently hefted him over her shoulder and began rubbing his back. Basch watched intently, struggling to memorize her every action because he might need this knowledge later. A small burping noise was sounded and Noah calmed a little bit, but was still in search of his bottle.

Penelo went to rise and Basch immediately took hold of her arm to assist her. She beamed at him in appreciation and Basch flushed slightly.

"It's been ages since anyone has helped me with anything," Penelo explained with a grin as she handed Noah to Basch carefully.

"But Vaan," Basch started and stopped when she gave him a look of disbelief.

"Um, you do remember Vaan right?" Penelo grinned as she watched Basch settle into the chair cradling Noah in his arms and placing the bottle back in the infant's mouth.

"I do, he assisted many times in battle and he always assisted in setting up camp." Basch stated in the boy's defense.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Do you remember Vaan ever helping me after I was, um; rescued by Larsa once I escaped on my own from the mine at Bhujerba?" Penelo said dubiously as she pondered over the event in her mind once again.

Basch burst out laughing at her comical antics, causing Noah to startle and spit the bottle out of his mouth and its contents onto Basch's clean shirt. Basch frowned as the baby in his arms began to cry and Penelo giggled.

"I did not mean to scare him," Basch said with concern.

"He just needs to get used to the sound of your voice." Penelo explained gently.

She guided Basch's hand with the bottle back to Noah's mouth and the baby continued to fuss until Penelo began stroking his cheek gently with her finger. Basch began mimicking her movements and soon she took away her hand and watched the blonde man feed his adopted son.

"See, your doing a great job." Penelo complimented happily.

"My thanks," Basch smiled at her, warmed by her praise.

Penelo spent the next two hours teaching Basch how to burp, wash, diaper, and dress a baby. He was an apt pupil and felt confident that he could indeed manage these tasks after a few more tries. It wasn't until it was time to put Noah down for another nap that Basch found something he was never going to be able to master.

Penelo had left to visit Larsa, leaving him alone in efforts to let him try to put the boy down, but Noah was fighting every step of the way. If Basch rocked him, he cried. If he bounced, Noah cried. If Basch simply laid him on the bed and rubbed his back, Noah cried. An hour later and he was running out of the options Penelo had supplied with Noah's cries pulling at Basch's heart.

It was at that moment; Penelo reappeared and shook her head with a sigh. Basch looked at her with a lost look and she smiled at him.

"I do not know what is wrong." Basch stated, frazzled.

"He did the same thing to me the first night he was here," Penelo cooed to the infant on the bed who calmed upon hearing her voice.

"How?" Basch puzzled as Penelo crawled on to the bed and gathered Noah in her arms.

"I know I told you he likes it when you sing," she berated him with a grin.

"I cannot sing," Basch protested hopelessly.

"Everyone can sing," Penelo rolled her eyes at him. "It doesn't have to be perfect; Noah just wants to hear the sound of your voice."

"Could I not just talk to him instead?" Basch muttered softly settling himself on the bed beside her.

"Yes," she agreed and he looked at her dumbfounded, "but he likes it better when you sing."

And with that, Penelo started singing a soft lullaby that Basch had heard often during his days as a soldier in Dalmasca. Two verses later and the baby was asleep and Basch was watching them both in awe.

"You might want to take a nap yourself," Penelo whispered with a smile as she laid Noah down and then lay down beside him and closed her eyes.

Basch again followed her command as he lay down on the opposite side of Noah. He watched his brother's son breathe peacefully and he felt the sudden urge to protect the child from the world. He spared a brief glance to Penelo, who appeared to be sleeping soundly. Noah stirred slightly and Basch held his breath hoping the child would remain asleep. He watched as Penelo's hand went up to the baby's and Noah's tiny fingers clasped around her index finger. Both slept on and Basch was once again in awe at how well Noah took to Penelo and how the girl had once again surprised him with how much of a child she never was. He smiled at them both, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** Ah yes, an update...finally. My thanks to Lady PenThier for beta-ing. And as always, I thank everyone for their patience in dealing with me. Enjoy!  


* * *

Chapter Five: Don't Leave!

Somehow the two survived the rest of the day and night with Noah's schedule. Penelo was a bit more familiar as she had more nights alone with the infant than Basch, but Basch refused to let her do everything. So come morning when Noah was wide awake with the dawning of the sun, Basch felt exhausted and in need of sleep. Penelo was already off the bed and cradling the child in her arms as Basch stretched in efforts to wake himself further. She leaned over gently with the baby who squealed happily and grabbed at her neck as she whispered softly into Basch's ear.

"Get some sleep daddy, you have to work today." And Basch fell back into a peaceful sleep with a content smile on his face.

Penelo made her way into the living area with Noah. She grabbed the items she needed and proceeded to change Noah's soiled diaper. The infant boy kicked his legs and arms excitedly as Penelo worked quickly in getting him changed.

"You are going to need a bath today little man." She grinned down at the baby and Noah cooed in response.

"So how about we get your breakfast and then take a bath?" She questioned in babyish tones.

Noah squealed and kicked in her arms making Penelo laugh. She went to the door and opened it. She smiled at the servant who was casually making her way to the door. The first night there, Penelo had set up a schedule for when they should deliver milk to the door. It had made things a lot easier and one less thing for Penelo to have to worry about doing. She took the bottle from the servant and thanked her before closing the door and settling into the only chair in the room.

Noah eagerly grabbed for the bottle and even managed to hold it by himself for a short while before Penelo had to take up the task. He ate quickly and contented himself playing with Penelo's hair once again.

Mealtime over, Penelo rose from the chair and made her way to the bath. Today she would kill two birds with one stone and bathe with Noah. She only hoped that Basch would knock before entering, but she knew better than to hold her breath when it came to men and miracles.

Water splashed everywhere as Penelo watched Noah bat at the water with his tiny hands. The babe squealed in delight each and every time and his smile was contagious. It was mid-splash when she noticed the door handle turning and she made a quick shout to the man on the other side that the room was occupied. Her shout was accented by a happy baby squeal and she reluctantly decided bath time was over.

Both wrapped up in a towel, Penelo walked to the bedroom carrying a now fussing Noah. He didn't like being out of the bath and was making his discontent known. Basch met them at the threshold of the room, curious as to why Noah was making such a fuss.

His unintelligible grunt followed by him quickly turning around to face the other direction caused the infant to stop his cries and follow the movements of his new father. Penelo giggled in reply causing Noah's attention to snap to her.

"Palace life has sure made you jumpy." Penelo joked as she moved into the bedroom with the baby.

"I fear I am not used to having company," he responded lamely.

"Is that all?"

Basch could feel the heat on his cheeks and decided a reply was not needed as he quickly made his way into the bath. He emerged a quarter hour later in a pair of brown cotton breeches and a white linen tunic. He made his way to his bedroom cautiously and stopped before entering.

"Is it safe to enter?" he asked cautiously.

"We're in here," Penelo called.

The rugged blonde turned and made his way into the living room. He found Penelo lying on her stomach on the floor with Noah doing the same facing her. She propped herself on her elbows when she heard him behind her and craned her neck to look at him.

"Well, get down here."

Though his face showed immediate confusion, he did as she asked and was rewarded with one of her bright beaming smiles. He had forgotten how lighthearted that smile could make him feel and found himself smiling back in turn.

"Why are we on the floor, Penelo?"

"Because nobody likes to play alone," she replied with a grin.

"We are playing?" he asked as he watched Noah who had just started to roll onto his side.

"Yep," she said and gave a nod. "When does Larsa need you?"

Basch grinned to himself and stated, "I would already be at his side, but given the circumstance, I would think him willing to forgive this one time."

A knock at the door came just as Noah rolled onto his back with Penelo cheering him on. Basch sighed. Apparently he was needed and Larsa wasn't willing to wait further. He rose smoothly and opened the door. The rush of the raven black haired boy that pushed through the opening caused Basch to sway and grab the door for further support.

Larsa scowled and pushed the door shut and went to walk where Noah and Penelo were lying on the floor and Basch grabbed the young lord's shoulder stopping him cold.

Larsa's arms flailed as his movement was halted suddenly and he exclaimed out, "Gabranth!"

Basch looked down to see Penelo already sitting well out of Larsa's path with Noah rested contentedly in her arms.

"My apologies, my Lord, but Penelo and Noah were lying on the floor playing and I had thought you might step on them."

"I should think I would notice people on the floor," Larsa replied indignantly and then glanced at Penelo and back to Basch in confusion. "They are not lying on the floor, Basch."

Penelo giggled, "We were, but I'm pretty good at moving about."

"Yes, well, I am here because I had doubts of you remembering that the Rozarrian ambassadors are expected to arrive today," Larsa explained as he eyed the happy squealing baby in Penelo's lap.

Basch frowned at the young boy unintentionally. He had forgotten. He looked from Penelo and Noah back to Larsa. He was certain that Penelo had said something about Vaan retrieving her today. How would he care for Noah and be Judge Magister?

Larsa, reading his guardian's expression incorrectly, sighed and shook his head. "The Rozarrians are here to further talks of peace, not take over Archades."

"My concern lay with Noah, my Lord," Basch corrected him with a chuckle.

"Oh," Larsa said as his gaze went to Penelo.

Penelo grinned. She knew Larsa was plotting something and she knew that Vaan would be by sometime today to get her. She only hoped the over-eager sky pirate would be willing to come to the palace to get her. She looked down at the baby who was smiling up at her. She smiled back. It wasn't going to be that hard to offer up her services for at least a few more hours.

"I'll keep an eye on him," she said at last.

"I do not wish to keep you from your own life, Penelo," Larsa said in an attempt not to look too pleased.

She grinned and gave a wink, "Vaan will just have to come to the palace to get me then, won't he?"

"You are certain that will be alright, Penelo?" Basch questioned and furrowed his brow.

"It's fine Basch."

"Penelo, would you be willing to stay on until other arrangements can be made?" Larsa asked, and then added in a rush. "The infant is quite fond of you after all."

Penelo looked into the pleading eyes of the young emperor and giggled. He looked so desperate for her to say yes. At least now she knew what the young boy had been plotting. Again her gaze went down to the baby in her arms. She didn't think there was a sane person on the whole of Ivalice who could turn down such a face. Noah batted at one of her braids in response and Penelo gave a wistful sigh.

The baby had easily wormed his way into her heart and she only hoped her heart wasn't the price she was required to pay when she was no longer needed. She looked at the tall blonde man who was eyeing her curiously and then looked to Larsa. A smile over took her face. These two would never do anything like that to her.

"Alright," she said with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** Yes, I know...I'm getting very bad about this whole update thing. I'm sorry. Thanks to all who are patient enough to stick with this! Double thanks to Lady PenThier for being a fantastic beta!! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Six: You're Staying?**

Vaan was never going to be mistaken for a patient person. His ability to rush into things had oft been the cause of many a calamity for both him and his partner-in-crime, who was currently not at her post. There was merit in the idea to go in search for her, but he had no desire to spend any amount of time sitting in the darkest reaches of an Archadian prison. So instead of making a sound decision, he spent an hour pacing the length of the borrowed airship he was in possession of.

It was never like Penelo to be this late. His mind started going down the list of the terrible, horrible things that could have happened (or were happening) to her as he raked a hand through his hair. At this rate he would either be bald by sunset or just have really, really flat hair.

Another hour slowly drudged its way on and Vaan was torn between distress over his missing partner and the indignation that she was making him wait this long. Indignation won out at last as the young blonde stomped his way down the docking ramp of the Strahl.

His face glowered as a snarl escaped his lips upon finding she was no where in his immediate sight. His tantrum continued all the way through Archades proper (scaring quite a few of the gentry) and right up to the steps of the Imperial Palace.

Vaan introduced himself to the guards standing watch. He crossed his arms and growled under his breath as he waited for the guard to announce his arrival. When the guard returned with a lesser judge, Vaan's eyes went wide with panic. The fight or flight reflex had already started the moment the judge said they had been waiting for him. Flight was the best option at the moment; he did have the Strahl to look after.

The judge asked him to follow him and Vaan eyed the span of path behind him. It wouldn't be that hard to outrun a fully armored man. The lesser judge noticed the young man's stance and couldn't figure for the life of him why the boy was so jumpy. He just shook his head and sighed.

"I was told to tell you something if you did not follow immediately," the lesser judge spoke to Vaan.

Curiosity got the better of him as he questioned, "Yeah?"

"Stop being a coward and get your thick-head up here now." The lesser judge said verbatim.

Vaan finally relaxed and a smirk settled on his lips. That was definitely from Penelo. The lesser judge and guards watched the young man in amazement. He didn't seem to be phased by the obvious insult. It was a moment later when Vaan's face contorted to a more affronted look as he turned on the judge.

"Hey!" he said indignantly.

"Forgive me sir; I am merely repeating the message. Follow me please."

Vaan gave a guttural sound and scuffed his feet along floor as he followed the lesser judge. The judge stopped at a plain looking door and Vaan nearly ran into the man as he had stopped paying full attention to where he was being lead almost as soon as he walked through the palace door.

The armored man knocked softly on the door. Vaan's eyes bulged as Penelo was the one to open it.

"What are you still doing here and where'd you get that?" he questioned as he stared openly at the squirming bundle in her arms.

Penelo shook her head in exasperation. She thanked the guard with a smile and then forcefully pulled Vaan into the room.

"Hey!" Vaan squawked and Penelo glared at him.

He wisely shut his mouth as he craned his neck to peer at the baby in her arms. He gingerly took his finger and pulled at the blanket, poking the baby in the chest in the process. This set Noah into a fit of cries and sent Vaan jumping back with a scowl.

"This one doesn't like me either," the young blonde grumbled with a pout.

"You can't poke them, Vaan."

Penelo rocked the infant back to silence and settled herself into the chair. Vaan watched the two and a serene smile made its way onto his lips. If there was ever one thing Penelo excelled at, it was mothering.

"So who's the kid?"

Penelo giggled and looked up at her partner, "His name is Noah."

"Hey, wasn't that Basch's brother's name?" Vaan asked.

"Yeah," she sadly replied.

Vaan walked closer and peered down at the almost sleeping baby and questioned softly, "He's an orphan now too, eh?"

Penelo nodded her head, "Yeah, he is."

Vaan settled himself on the floor at Penelo's feet and began studying the surroundings. He listened as Penelo began to hum a familiar lullaby and he gave small sigh.

"You wanna stay, don't you?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I do."

He began playing with the metal links on his pants as he questioned, "How long?"

"Just until Basch and Larsa can find someone to take care of him," she replied softly and went into the tale of how Noah came to the palace in the first place.

Vaan gave a deflated sigh and rose. He smiled as he looked down at his best friend and the baby swaddled in her arms.

"So what do you need?" he asked.

Penelo looked up at him thoughtfully before answering, "Nothing really. Basch and Larsa have everything for him."

"Not Noah, Penelo. You, what do you need?"

"Oh, well I guess a change of clothes would be nice," she said with a smile and then gave a big yawn.

Vaan gave a chuckle and shook his head. She might have been great at mothering, but she was terrible when it came to taking care of her own needs. He removed his metal vest and set it quietly on the floor next to the chair. Penelo watched him with a raised brow.

"Hand him," the young pirate demanded gently.

Penelo looked at him skeptically, "I don't know Vaan…"

"The worst that's gonna happen is he wakes up and screams, right?"

Penelo gave a dubious nod.

"Well, that'll wake you up anyway. So hand him over and go take a nap," Vaan ordered, making Penelo giggle.

"Alright, you win."

She carefully rose from the chair and handed the sleeping bundle to Vaan. Noah started to squirm and Vaan began the slow rock that Penelo had taught him ages ago. Within seconds the baby was back to his peaceful snoring and Vaan had a satisfied smirk on his face.

Penelo smiled at her best friend and placed a hand to his bare shoulder.

"Thanks, Vaan."

Vaan gave a nod of his head and whispered, "Go sleep."

She smiled again and turned. Vaan watched her walk into the small hallway and disappear. He stared down at the baby as he settled himself into the chair. He could never understand how something so small could wear a person out, but he remembered the many sleepless nights.

He could almost get used to this. But that would mean giving up the life of a sky-pirate, and the skies were the freedom he had always dreamed of. He just never thought he wouldn't have Penelo by his side. Noah gave a tiny whimper and Vaan smiled as he began rocking the child once again.

"So you're the man who's gonna take her away from me, huh?" he questioned with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N: **So apparently I misspelled a word. Sorry! But now it is edited thanks to R o m a n t i c Jester! Thank you so very much for being patient with me. You shall be happy to know that there will be quite a few more timely updates with this story in the near future. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: One Could Hope**

Nearly a week later and life had almost returned to normal for Basch, Larsa, and the Imperial Palace. Almost being key, as how could life be normal when an exuberant young blonde woman took to dancing down the corridors with a happily squealing infant in tow? The entire palace staff, save the extraordinarily grumpy, found the two to be just the life needed to brighten up the dreary past that threatened to swallow them whole.

There was a warm breeze that wafted through gardens and it was typical enough for a lazy summer day. The sounds being carried on the breeze were anything but normal and the maids that were dusting in the hall began to smile.

Penelo was oblivious to the merriment she was creating throughout the palace. She was only interested in the fact that Noah was happy, _very happy_. His squeals and shrieks of excitement made her laugh, so she continued to blow, ever so slightly, on the flower that sparked his interest. As the bloom danced in the make-shift breeze, his pudgy arms flapped animatedly. Her heart couldn't help but swell. He was such a sweet natured child. It was going to be so hard to leave if a replacement was found.

She sighed and nuzzled her nose against the baby's neck. Noah eagerly clasped his hands around the loose tendrils of hair that were now well within his reach. The first interview was scheduled this evening and Penelo couldn't stop the feeling of dread that settled in the pit of her stomach as she carefully pried tiny fingers from the platinum strands.

Noah grunted in protest and Penelo kissed his nose in reply. "I can't always let you win, you know."

He replied with a blink and a huge smile that was infectious. Penelo laughed and Noah giggled right back. She shook her head with a grin. It was always a losing battle when it came to babies.

A chime sounded from the hall alerting the garden visitors that it was soon to be lunch time. Penelo rose carefully with Noah well sheltered in her arms. She never understood how a garden could thrive nearly three stories above the ground, but it never failed to impress her with its beauty. Noah liked it and that was the most important part.

The two slowly made their way back to their quarters and Penelo's thoughts drifted back to the upcoming meeting. She thought about offering herself for an extended stay. Vaan had told her to stay as long as she needed, but that would make leaving even harder. She couldn't stay forever after all. She wanted to marry and have children of her own one day and she had her doubts that mister right was hiding within the Archadian Royal Palace.

Noah gurgled and she looked down at him with a smile. How could anyone not want to take care of him? Maybe mister right was just under her nose somewhere in this big city? And perhaps they would find someone perfect to care for Noah. Someone who would love him like her own, cherish him as if he truly was the only child worthy of her attention. Then, just maybe, the huge feeling of guilt that Penelo felt every time she looked into his crystalline eyes would be eased.

* * *

Basch strode through the corridors with a single purpose. He was determined to avoid work, at least just for an hour. The afternoon chime was sounding and he wanted, no needed, to be back at his quarters to help with his son.

A smile beamed across his face, but it was well hidden underneath the horned helm. He supposed that was for the best. Most people can't take a once serious man turning into a happy, smiling person. Larsa certainly didn't.

Just the boy he was currently running from. His young Lord had made it very clear that if Basch didn't get out of the drawing room and go see his family this instant, he was going to replace him. Well that just wouldn't do. So the Judge Magister was appeasing royalty and gaining some self gratification in the process. Life was indeed good.

His trek was made in almost record time. He had been stopped by the servant that was bringing up Noah's bottle. Might as well kill two birds with one stone, thus the behemoth styled Judge was carrying a sword at the hip and a bottle in his gauntleted hand as he entered his quarters.

A piercing wail assaulted his ears and the armored man sighed in content. He had yet to find fault in his new son and certainly didn't blame the little fellow for being angry. He was hungry.

Basch spared a glance to Penelo as he handed her the bottle. She took it without her usual smile and he thought perhaps he had done something to displease her. It was then he realized that the helm was still on his head. He removed it immediately and started to apologize for the offense, but she still seemed lost in thought.

"Is something the matter?" he asked in his gruff tone.

Penelo startled and smiled up at him. "I'm fine."

"So, perhaps today you shall allow me to feed him?"

A perfect eyebrow cocked at him and he sighed. He really should know better. She wouldn't let him touch Noah whenever he was in armor. He awkwardly settled himself on the floor at her feet, content to watch.

"We need another chair," he muttered and gave a smirk.

Penelo sighed. "You might not. You might find someone to watch this little guy."

Her smile was forced. So forced that even Basch (with all his inexperience in female emotions) could read her discontent. His own lips set in a frown. He had managed to forget about the interviews tonight. He also had gotten used to having Penelo around once again.

He trusted her with his own life, so trusting her with that of his son's was second nature. Besides, the infant was completely taken with her. She made such a perfect mother. Basch would be a fool to not see gift before him, but Penelo was a young girl with dreams of her own. An unexpected feeling of hope laced with guilt washed over him. Who was he to ask her to give up her dreams to fulfill his own?

Selfishness wasn't a trait this new Gabranth possessed. So with a sigh, he resigned himself to the melancholy and watched his dear friend feed his infant son.

He felt a tiny kick to his arm. "Quit sulking, you're a grown man and you're acting like Vaan," Penelo said and grinned at him. "I'll still come visit."

"We shall both miss you," he said quietly.

"Yeah, well you're not keeping me away from this little cutie."

Her response was aimed more to Noah than to Basch, at least her babyish tone suggested such. Basch couldn't help but smile. His heart felt lighter at her words. They were a reassurance that the fates still laid hope before him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N: **I had promised I would get this posted up today, so here it is. Just for you Mina. ;D Bear in mind, this has yet to get an actual once-over from Romantic J e s t e r. If there are errors, they are completely my fault. On another note...I am off on holiday once again and shall not be updating any of my stories until after I return. I shall also shamefully announce that I have a poll upon my profile page in efforts to determine which story I undertake next. **A Brother's Legacy** has been completely finished at this point. This means you can enjoy regular updates at sane intervals. There are six more chapters and an epilogue. Hopefully you shall enjoy reading this chapter as much as I had writing it. It was rather fun. I want to thank all of those who take the time to read this and doubly thank those that take the time to review. Your comments of encouragement and constructive criticism are always welcome and appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Um, Surely You Jest**

Penelo held Noah firmly to her as this newest Archadian evil spewed word after word of the proper way to discipline a child. Her eyes widened at the mere thought of letting her baby cry himself to sleep. She gave Basch a concerned glance, but he was too busy attempting to restrain himself after the 'nursemaid' told him that he would have little or nothing to do with the child because it was best. Yep, that settled that matter.

* * *

Larsa quickly dismissed the evil and the three all exhaled in relief. That made two unlikely candidates and three more to go.

"Surely they cannot all be that bad," Larsa said hesitantly.

"Let us hope," Basch growled. His tone softened as he looked to Penelo. "Noah's good nature is firm proof that your mothering is best."

Penelo beamed at him and Noah stretched a tiny fist towards his father. Basch removed his glove and allowed the infant to clasp onto his finger. The three were in such a tender family moment that they completely missed Larsa's knowing smirk.

The young lord was firm in his belief that Penelo would not let him down. It was obvious that she cared for the baby and it was obvious that Basch cared for Penelo. Granted, it wasn't like they were in love, but general affection was always a good way to start off. If Larsa was really lucky, the two would fall in love and this whole fiasco could settle itself rather nicely. Noah would get a mother and Basch a family. Larsa would get order and happiness back into his palace. It sounded too good to be true. Now, the raven haired young man just hoped that all Archadian nursemaids still lived in the dark ages of discipline and child rearing.

The next candidate was actually a couple. This was unexpected, but the three were willing to listen. Basch kissed Noah's forehead before straightening and the interviewing pair looked at him oddly.

"So do you have experience with children?" Larsa's tone was official.

"My Lord, we seek to give the boy a proper home." The man stated.

The young boy's eyebrow shot up. "A proper home?"

"Surely the Judge Magister will not have time to raise the boy. We merely seek the opportunity to do so in his stead," the man said and then quickly added. "He can come visit as often as he likes."

"Out," Basch growled defensively.

"Um, yes, you're dismissed," Larsa said quickly.

The young lord practically ran from his seat and shooed the couple out of the room. He leaned against the doorframe and exhaled. Thankfully Penelo seemed to be soothing Basch's ruffled feathers. This was not going well and Larsa wasn't sure if he could effectively cover up the murder that he could see being plotted in the man's eyes.

"Um, Larsa, I don't think this is going very well," Penelo said with a hand still rested on Basch's knee.

"Truly," the young lord deadpanned.

"I do not know how much more of this I can bear my Lord," Basch said gruffly as he clasped Penelo's hand in his own.

Apparently Basch was acting more instinctively versus intentionally, because despite the odd look he was receive from Larsa, he made no move to correct his action. Penelo's cheeks flushed a lovely shade of crimson and Larsa smirked.

"Gabranth, I kind of need my hand," she said bashfully.

Basch's eyes widened as he released her. "Apologies."

Penelo readjusted Noah in her arms and Basch coughed uncomfortably. The babe remained perfectly happy throughout the whole ordeal. He was a rather delightful child when settled in Penelo's lap.

Larsa hoped that the next interview would be less insulting. Though, if things kept up at this rate, Basch and Penelo would well be on their way to falling in love. That would be too much to hope for.

"Two left for today," Larsa said.

* * *

The next interviewee entered and Penelo knew this was going to be a disaster. Both men had their jaws on the floor and Larsa's face was turning a very bright red. Penelo tried coughing politely to bring them to their sense, but the 'nursemaid' before them had their full attention.

Penelo gave a dejected sigh and smiled apologetically at the woman. The Archadian didn't even bother to acknowledge her. Her gaze was fixed on Basch. A determination blazed in her piercing eyes that made the Rabanastrian woman uncomfortable.

"A good eve to you my Lord, Judge Magister," she said silkily.

Larsa squeaked and Basch nodded. "Good eve my Lady," he said gruffly.

"I shall dispense with formalities and present my offer to you." Her words held a hidden promise that made Penelo want to cover little Noah's ears.

Noah had started to fuss at Penelo's unease. The woman threw a quick glare in Penelo's direction that made the blonde gasp unintentionally. It was enough to break the spell and Basch looked to her worriedly. He seemed almost ashamed of himself.

Noah's fussing grew louder and Penelo frowned as she stood up and walked over to the waterfall to soothe him.

* * *

"As I was saying Judge Magister," she continued airily.

Basch interrupted, "A moment please, Lady."

The impatient huff was not missed as he stood and walked over to Penelo and Noah.

Basch was ashamed of himself. This scantily clad vixen had surprised him and he felt as though he had wronged Penelo in some way. He knew very well what the 'Lady' was going to offer, but he was a man of honor. Noah would not benefit from such a sordid union and Basch had little use for petty Hume's.

"My apologies," he said softly, placing the ungloved hand on her shoulder.

Penelo looked at him in confusion. "For what?"

"For not sending her away to be properly attired," he said.

Penelo giggled and shook her head. Noah soothed as she moved his hand through the free flowing water. Basch gave a smile and then placed a chaste kiss to her temple before returning to Larsa's side.

The woman's eyes narrowed and Basch returned her gaze.

"It seems that my son does not take to you, Lady," he said coldly.

Larsa shook himself out of his daze and choked out. "Yes…dismissed."

The woman huffed angrily, but rose and left. She made a point to saunter and Basch just rolled his eyes. Larsa looked like he was about to have a fit so the elder man put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Good Gods this is my palace not a brothel!" the young emperor exclaimed and Penelo giggled. "Forgive me, Penelo. Had I known that my people would behave so indecently, I would have elected someone to screen them before entering."

Basch watched her walk toward them, his son in her arms. He sighed wistfully and Larsa gave a short laugh.

"Why not just beg Penelo to stay," Larsa muttered under his breath to Basch.

Basch chuckled and shook his head. He rose and held the chair out for her as she seated herself with the babe. Noah was looking sleepy and Basch was grateful there was only one more torment, um candidate, for this evening.

* * *

Thankfully this last wasn't another Judge Magister fan-girl. Larsa was positive the man had more women secretly in love with him than the entire Archadian forces combined.

He couldn't help but smile at the way the man was towards Penelo and Noah. The once Dalmascan Knight and the Rabanastrian orphan had shared a past that made it easy for them to relate to one another.

Larsa knew firsthand how easily one took to wanting to protect Penelo. He had felt the need himself, once. Now she seemed quite capable of handling her own and anything life threw at her.

The newest woman he was interviewing was, for lack of a better term, boring. She was drab, uncreative, and dull. Larsa had tried to listen to her inform him of her qualifications, but her monotonous voice was lulling him to distraction. Thrice he had to have her repeat herself and each time he dreaded the reiteration. His brain was starting to slowly shut down and Basch was too wrapped up in watching Penelo hold the sleeping babe.

"Yes, well thank you, Lady. We shall certainly let you know if you meet the expectations." Larsa breathed a sigh of relief as she left.

"You didn't like her either?" Penelo asked quietly.

"I couldn't tell really, she was putting me to sleep." Larsa gave a big yawn and Basch released a soft snore.

Penelo giggled and adjusted the sleeping infant in her arms. Larsa examined his Judge Magister in awe.

"Did you know he could sleep with his eyes open?"

"Yes," she giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N: **A timely update! Yay! A special thanks to Tawny Jenkins for pointing out a grammatical error in chapter seven. It is now corrected. My thanks to Romantic J e s t e r for her help despite a very hectic outer-life schedule. My thanks to all those who read this and to those who review! Apparently no one likes to vote in polls...it really would be a help. A big help, a gigantic, enormous help that would leave me eternally grateful...hint...hint...hint. Does anyone actually read these past the first word? Should I bother writing author notes? I think I am feeling a bit un-poll-ish-ed (--not a real word) at the moment. If you have managed to suffer through my ramblings, take the time to visit my profile and vote in my poll. You might not think it important, but I do--in that odd smallish way of wanting to feel non-important things to be important. And now, I'm through not making sense! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Unexpected**

Penelo woke to an endearing sight. Noah had managed to nestle himself just under Basch's chin and the man had an arm curled around the boy. A tiny hand rested on Basch's forearm and both were dead to the world. Their gentle snores made her want to giggle, but she opted for a smile instead.

Her fingers longed to reach out and caress the infant's face, but it would be cruel to wake them. So, she lay there, watching them and dreading the next round of interviews tonight.

Penelo couldn't deny the fact that she was hopelessly in love with Noah. Babies were always so easy to adore. It wasn't even a battle. The boy had won the moment she knew he needed her (or at least needed someone to take care of him.) She was there though. Maybe Basch's fates were after her now?

She looked at the sleeping man. He was a puzzle. He had her trust and she would readily call him a very good friend, but last night went beyond friendship. Or at least it did for Penelo.

He had never kissed her before. Sure he could have meant it as nothing more than a pacifying gesture. It seemed the same type of kiss he always gave to Noah. Maybe he just saw her as a child. But that couldn't be right, because she doubted he would have been so willing to allow her to watch Noah if he thought she was too young.

That simple kiss had sent a jolt of electricity through her. She understood the feeling, she just didn't expect it. At least not when it involved Basch. He was always the one you looked up to when you didn't know what to do. The stern figure that corrected you when you were doing something wrong that could get you killed. The voice of reason when Vaan had stolen your pillow.

But she guessed he was the one learning now and she was his teacher. Hers was the voice that corrected him if he unintentionally put Noah's life in jeopardy. And hers had been the voice of reason last night after that stupid couple tried to steal their baby.

Penelo's eyes widened. When did Noah become _theirs_? Or even _hers_ for that matter?

Carefully and quietly, she finessed her way out of bed. She needed to think, clearly. And watching the two sleep wasn't a good place for that.

* * *

Basch could hear his son's even breathing and could feel his little body pressed against him. He didn't want to wake. This was bliss.

But he was waking and his eyes blinked the sleep away. He smiled and then froze. Every muscle seemed to tense within him and his eyes frantically searched the room within his line of vision. Where was Penelo?

Noah, sensing his unease, began to stir and Basch forced himself to think rationally. She probably got up to get ready for the day. She was usually the one awake with Noah in the early mornings. And she would never leave without saying goodbye.

Apparently he hadn't relaxed enough and Noah began to fuss. He sat up and pulled the baby into his arms. He had half expected Penelo to come rushing in immediately, but she didn't. He strained his ears and found he couldn't hear anything other than Noah's cries and the thudding pound of his heart. His stomach sank.

He needed her. Well, Noah needed her and who was he really jesting when it came to himself needing her too. As his son's cries turned into a full tantrum and he began to stiffen his back in protest, Basch couldn't agree more. Of course the boy was upset, he was used to Penelo in the mornings and he wanted his mother not his fath…and Basch drew a sharp breath.

As he tried to sort out the thoughts in his head and soothe his frustrated son, he missed the sound of a door being opened then closed.

"What am I going to do with you two?"

Basch's head snapped around and his shoulders dropped in relief. Penelo shook her head, a smile fixed firmly on her lips as she walked towards the upset pair. She held her arms out and Basch willingly handed the screaming boy to her. She brought a bottle to his lips and he fussed a bit, but eventually took the offered food.

She looked at Basch and motioned for him to move over. He obeyed and she sat next to him on the bed. Basch now fought an inner struggle from wanting to touch his son that rested in her arms so peacefully now and the manner of decorum he should be exercising. Before he had never given the matter any thought, but now if he was thinking in terms of Penelo being his son's mother, he felt distance was the best course.

"You two were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you," she apologized.

"'Tis alright, he will have to adjust eventually." Basch didn't like the way the truth sounded at all.

"I went and talked with Larsa," she said hesitantly.

"Oh?"

"I'm…well, I told him to cancel the rest of the interviews."

Basch looked at her in shock. "Penelo?"

"I can't leave him," she said with a helpless sigh. "It'd break my heart."

Basch chuckled and decided to tempt fate as he brought a hand up to caress Noah's cheek. "You have my thanks and his it seems."

The baby was smiling up at them, milk dribbling from the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, you have the day off today too," Penelo said in afterthought.

"I do?"

"Yeah, I made a deal with Larsa." She grinned at him. "He's going to give us larger quarters and I stay on to take care of Noah until he no longer needs me."

Basch laughed. His every fear had been assuaged by one caring woman. He wondered if Noah would ever not need the woman he viewed as his mother.

* * *

It seemed unnatural to Basch. The myriad of bright colors on one end and pastels on the other were making his eyes hurt. It was like a mummers' farce on display. Penelo seemed to be enjoying it though, so he would suffer.

He watched as she eyed an odd pastel chocobo and Basch winced. The look earned him a giggle from the woman at his side and he couldn't help but smile down at her. Thankfully she moved on.

This was not a place for a man. Then again, any shop that specialized in infant anything was not exactly the type of shop he normally frequented. His interest piqued at a display of toy swords, but Penelo grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

Noah was as happy as could be. He cooed at anyone who took notice of him and babbled at those who refused to look his way. He pulled at Penelo's braids and then shook a tiny rattle Larsa had given him before they left.

The larger quarters Larsa had given them meant a small kitchen area and an extra room in addition to the space had grown accustomed to. The extra room would give Noah a place of his own, or at least that was Penelo's intention. Now Basch was buying a cradle for the boy that he doubted would see any use. Noah was content to sleep between his surrogate parents. Basch sighed.

That was still a matter that caused him some trouble. What would Penelo be to Noah? Would she welcome the idea of being his mother? Not that it would mean any romantic attachment to himself (even if he dared entertain the notion) but he felt a need to know. Somehow asking her in the middle of this shop didn't seem like the most brilliant of ideas.

He settled for focusing on a peculiar fountain that depicted some type of tale of old.

"Oh that's pretty!" Penelo exclaimed as her gaze went to the fountain.

Basch looked at her skeptically and she sighed wistfully before adding. "I used to love that story when I was little."

"Water does soothe him," Basch reasoned aloud.

The look of complete adoration on her face was all the compensation Basch needed to justify the impulse. In a matter of moments, the fountain was being whisked away with the rest of their purchases and would end up as furnishings in their new quarters.

They walked out of the store and another thought came to Basch. Slowly, but surely, they were making a home. It was an odd way to go about it, but Penelo's tastes had dominated Noah's décor choices so he could hardly call it solely his decision. He didn't mind though. Her tastes seemed to compliment his own, the flair to his simplistic life. She would be giving up much in living with him and Noah, thus he would gladly let her make a home for them all. Basch grinned.

"We should get another chair."

"A couch would be better," she said thoughtfully.

"We should get a couch," he amended and led the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N: **I have absolutely no energy to come up with anything witty. Sorry. Thanks to Romantic J e s t e r for beta-ing and thank you to all those who read this and those who review. You have my profound gratitude. I think I shall take a nap now. Enjoy!  


* * *

**Chapter Ten: Time Flies**

When dealing with babies, time flies. So quickly that it seemed Noah was on the verge of just standing up and taking off at a full run, or at least that is how it seemed. In reality, a scant two months had passed and Basch's life as a resolute bachelor had been left so far behind he could barely recall it.

By his count, Noah was almost seven months old now. The once content, immobile boy, nestled within his surrogate mother's lap was gone. In his place was a new holy terror that grabbed at everything and placed it in his mouth.

Penelo, bless her, was taking this stage in stride. Basch was certain it was going to give him a heart attack as he watched Penelo calmly pull a rather dirty boot from the boy's grasp and replace it with his rattle. Noah squealed in content and rolled around on the floor with his toy. Basch felt an eerie chill with the look Penelo threw him. Perhaps he should really start remembering to put his boots away.

"Apologies," he mumbled as she shoved the footwear into his waiting arms.

She sighed and shook her head, walking away from him and into the kitchen area. Noah began to pull himself in her general direction with his little pudgy arms, rattle still firm in his grasp. He stopped from time to time and rolled onto his back to laugh and shake his toy. Basch couldn't help but laugh as he put his boots away.

"…da-da-ad-da-da…" Noah said in a burst and turned his little body towards Basch.

* * *

Penelo watched from the doorframe and smiled as she heard Noah's first words. They always said 'dada' first. She looked up at Basch and giggled. The tall man was dumbfounded. He just stood there staring down at the baby who was struggling to make his way to his father's side.

Penelo grinned and in a graceful swoosh; she scooped Noah up and was at Basch's side.

"He wants you to pick him up," she chided playfully.

Basch whispered in awe, "He called me father."

"You are his daddy," Penelo reminded him as she eased the happy baby into Basch's arms.

Unexpectedly, the blonde man caught her shoulder as she started to walk away. He drew her into his side and he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you," he said.

Penelo was shocked. "For what?" she whispered.

"For everything," he said with a waver in his voice.

Penelo felt him press another kiss to her hair and she bit down on her bottom lip. This _relationship_ of theirs kept getting more and more confusing. Her arms wrapped themselves around his waist anyways, but it couldn't stop the doubt in her mind. He was a great guy, a wonderful father, and the very best of friends, but…she giggled as Noah grabbed her braid and placed it in his mouth.

* * *

Basch looked down at the family in his arms and his heart swelled to bursting. His son and…well…he wasn't sure what he should call Penelo, but he couldn't deny the fact that it felt _right_. He was grateful for everything she did. Had she not been there the day Noah had come into his life, who was to say he wouldn't have let that couple raise the boy.

Gabranth had duties that required his full attention and Basch was a practical man. In his heart, he would have loathed giving the boy away. Yet, he knew his brother's son deserved a happy life…this life that he had somehow managed to find by pure luck of the fates. Perhaps this was his brother's way of finally granting him forgiveness.

Basch chuckled as he helped Penelo untangle Noah's tiny fingers from her hair. Aside from his rattle and his father's boots, it seemed to be the child's favorite thing to hold. Her hair was soft, so Basch couldn't blame the boy. Given the chance, he might be inclined to run his fingers through it.

A realization hit him as he stood there with the two of them in his arms. He was growing fond of her. Well he had always been fond of her, but this bordered on a new emotion and he couldn't deny the fact that the feeling had been growing for some time now.

Penelo pulled herself from his embrace and kissed Noah's cheek before heading back towards the kitchen. It was almost time for Noah's evening bottle. Basch settled himself on the couch and played with his son, lost in thought.

He supposed the feelings he was having weren't unnatural. She did live with him and she cared for his son like Noah was her own. Her being here seemed like the most natural thing in all of Ivalice. She had effectively taken over his quarters. He grinned.

A favorite painting Vaan had brought back from Rabanastre, the color of the draperies that hung over the only arched window in the residence, her clothes that hung next to his in the wardrobe and the floral scented soaps; there were bits of her strewn about no matter which way he looked.

She seemed to like flowers. It was evident in all the décor choices. Perhaps he would bring her some after he saw to Gabranth's daily affairs. Noah gave a yawn and smiled at his father. Basch smiled back. Yes, he would definitely bring her flowers tomorrow.

A knock on the door broke him from his musings. He strode over and answered to find a young blonde sky-pirate with his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is Penelo here?"

Basch grinned and nodded, letting Vaan inside.

"Vaan? Is that you?" Penelo called from the kitchen.

"In there," Basch said as he pointed to the door frame opposite of them.

Penelo walked out with a bottle in hand and a beaming smile on her face. Noah babbled in delight at the sight of his mother-figure holding his bottle. She placed the bottle in Noah's greedy little hands. Basch gave her a warm smile and then settled himself back on the couch with his son.

Vaan picked his childhood friend up in a crushing hug and spun her around.

"Vaan!"

"Balthier and Fran are alive! They stole the Strahl; um I mean they picked her up." Vaan's voice was filled with frantic excitement.

"Oh that's such a relief!" Penelo exclaimed with the beginnings of tears in her eyes as she threw her arms around Vaan.

Basch gave an uncomfortable cough. "Did they inform you of their intentions?"

Penelo backed out of Vaan's embrace, the tiniest hint of red to her cheeks. Vaan looked at her quizzically, but turned his attention towards Basch and Noah.

"I told them who you really are," he said and then frowned. "I hope you don't mind."

Basch chuckled. "They certainly have a right to know."

"Um, can I take Penelo out for a walk?" Vaan asked Basch.

Basch's head jerked back in surprise and Noah's droopy eyes shot open wide. He glance at Penelo who rolled her eyes and then smacked the backside of the young blonde's head.

"I can make decisions for myself you know," she huffed as Vaan scowled.

She walked over to Basch and sat next to him. Leaning over, she kissed Noah's rosy cheek and then he watched her fight some sort of inner battle. She quickly pressed her lips to his jaw line and in a mad rush she dragged Vaan out of their quarters, leaving him reeling. She had never kissed him before.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** Hah! I found them! Whoo-hoo! The boxes have not bested me! Okay, so it has be ages (perhaps even eons) since I have last updated. Hopefully those of you who were reading this are still interested in reading this. Thanks again to Romantic J e s t e r for being my beta on this, but I believe this chapter is un-edited. I'm pretty sure it is. I've been away far too long if I can't remember... Well then, thank you again to all of those who take the time to read this and those who review! I always appreciate the commentary! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Wow**

"Slow down Penelo!"

"Don't say it, just don't say it. Okay," she said weakly.

"I don't know what you're so worried about," Vaan said with a grin.

"It didn't mean anything, um, I was just, um, saying goodbye."

Vaan laughed. "Yeah because you always kiss people goodbye and then run away."

"Vaan," Penelo whined and shoved his arm.

He draped an arm over her shoulder and smirked. A hand pulled at her braid and instinctively she smacked it.

"When are you going to grow up?" Penelo asked with a sigh.

"Wow Penelo."

"What?"

"Just wow," he said and shrugged his shoulders.

The two friends walked along the lamplight streets of Archades. They looked like siblings and to any passerby, they behaved as such too. They began to reminisce about Balthier and Fran. Penelo was relieved they were alive. Vaan was ecstatic that they asked him to help them with a heist. She shook her head at him and he squeezed her in a friendly hug.

The moment he saw her with the baby in her arms, Vaan knew she was a lost cause. He also knew that it was just a matter of time before she opened her eyes and saw Basch as a man instead of another older brother.

He stopped them both at the edge of a balcony and looked over. Penelo took a tiny step backwards, away from the dizzying image. She always was afraid of heights.

"I'm gonna help Balthier and Fran," Vaan said quietly. "Filo and Kytes keep asking to tag along."

"Don't you get them into trouble Vaan," Penelo chided sternly.

Vaan grinned at her. "I won't. Besides, I'd have to listen to you nag if I did."

"They've all grown up, haven't they?" She sighed.

"They do that."

"Except you," she said snidely.

"Someone's gotta keep you in practice," he said with a wink.

Penelo gave another heavy sigh and Vaan shuffled his feet. She always avoided what really needed to be said in order to keep the peace. It was just so much like her to forget about what she wants to make sure everyone stayed happy.

"Hey," Vaan said, grabbing her hands. "There's nothing wrong with liking him."

"Who Noah?" she asked and Vaan rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know," she resigned.

"He's a good guy and he could use someone like you to take care of him. You could do a lot worse, ya know." He grinned and pointed to a stumbling drunkard just below them.

Penelo laughed. "I don't think he'd appreciate being compared to that."

"Yeah, well you won't tell him."

"Nah, I won't." She shook her head then grinned evilly. "This time…"

"Hey!" Vaan exclaimed in mock offense.

Vaan huffed dramatically before resuming his watch over the balcony. He knew she still had other things on her mind. He knew she'd worry about him and Filo…and Kytes…and the rest of Ivalice if you let her… Vaan smirked. Yeah, she could do a lot worse than Basch and he seemed to like her. Vaan sighed and turned around to catch Penelo staring up at the sky.

He looked up as well. You could barely see the stars here. There were too many lights.

"Ya homesick?" Vaan asked quietly.

"That's just it, I'm not and I think I should be."

"Nah. Just means you finally found a place you can call home again," Vaan said with a shrug.

"And when did you start being so wise?" she teased.

Vaan scoffed. "Hey, just because you think you're smarter than me doesn't me you are."

"No, your right," she said with a smile. "I guess I just didn't think I could ever feel at home here."

Vaan laughed. "That's because it's Archadia."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Besides it isn't the place, it's the people you're with that make it seem like home."

She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Thank you Vaan."

"Just promise me one thing," he said softly as he returned her embrace.

"What's that?"

"Be happy and just tell him."

Penelo walked back alone as Vaan seemed to prefer sleeping in his new airship. She smiled to herself. He had grown up, even if he refused to act like it.

Her hands fingered the soft fur of the stuffed cactuar he had given her for Noah. It was an odd choice for a stuffed toy, but this was Vaan after all.

Quietly, she turned the handle on the door and let herself in. The room was dimly lit and Basch sat dozing on the couch. Noah wasn't anywhere to be seen and a panic clawed at her as she quickly put her slippers away. Basch wouldn't leave the baby on the bed alone, would he?

"I placed him in his cradle." Came a gravelly yawn.

Penelo placed a hand over her heart and exhaled. Basch chuckled as he stretched.

"Is everything well with Vaan?"

"Oh yeah, just perfect. He's got his own airship now," she replied quietly. "I can't believe you got him in that thing."

"He was well out when I did," Basch reflect in amusement. "We should make use of it at least once before he grows out of it."

Penelo giggled and Basch motioned for her to join him. She tilted her head in a curious manner, but walked over and seated herself next to him. Her fingers splayed over the fur of the toy.

"An odd toy," Basch mused softly.

"From Uncle Vaan," she said with a smile.

Basch chuckled and then turned towards her. "Penelo, are you happy here?"

"Yes, of course," she replied quickly and looked at him in confusion.

"I just wonder that perhaps you have a life you yet need to live," he said.

"I am living my life," she stated firmly.

"'Tis not what I mean…"

"You think I'm not pursuing my dreams," she finished for him.

Basch nodded, looking at her oddly. "Aye."

"Men," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Penelo," he chided.

She placed a finger to his lips that succeed in both silencing him and eliciting the shock she was hoping for. "I'm not a little girl Basch. I know what's best for me."

She dropped her hand from his face and gave him a look that just dared him say otherwise. Basch blinked himself from his daze and Penelo couldn't hide the grin.

"You will not allow my say in this matter?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Not until you learn to put your boots away," she teased and he frowned. "And when you can pick up the shirts you always leave in the bath, and clean out the bottles you toss in the sink, and the…"

Her words were stopped as he placed a hand over her mouth, grinning like a fool.

"Your point has been made," he said. "Apparently I would live a very messy life without you. But in my defense, you were the one who ousted the cleaning servant."

She narrowed her eyes at him and dropped the toy as she made a grab for his wrist, but he was quicker and both her hands ended up in his one that wasn't still covering her mouth.

"No more arguing, you are right, as always," he said gently and she nodded, giggling behind his hand.

He pulled his hand away from her mouth and then took each of her hands into his own. She watched him bow his head reverently and felt the coarseness of his lips as they brushed her knuckles. Penelo felt her heart skip and then started giggling. Basch looked up at her puzzled and then he groaned in understanding.

Noah's tiny whimper could be heard from his nursery. Penelo pulled her hands from Basch's grasp and gently grabbed his face. He had probably been about to ask her if she was feeling the same as him and she was just going to save him the trouble. She ignored his wide-eyed shock and placed the lightest of kisses to the corner of his mouth before standing.

She left him there, sitting on the couch. She knew she had promised Vaan that she would tell him how she felt. And she almost did, but Noah wasn't very patient at night. Besides, it was far more fun to bestow kisses than just tell him outright.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** This time I am thanking my lucky stars for saving all of my stories to external flash drives. Evil computer viruses had been sent from somewhere to attack and they are not the victor! Well, they did manage in forcing me to start my system anew, but I did not lose my stories! And for that, I shall be eternally grateful! My thanks to Romantic J e s t e r for her help in beta'ing...but alas, she has not had the chance to view this yet. If there are errors, they are entirely my own fault. Thanks to all who read this and to all of those who review...you are the inspiration I live for when writing! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Oh, Please…**

Larsa sat at his ornate desk reading the latest report on the procurement of cleaning supplies for the palace. It was dull and poorly written and had him secretly wondering if someone had hired that last nursemaid interviewee to write it. He forced his eyes to focus on the parchment and his chin found its way to his fist. He yawned.

No, this wouldn't do. With an exaggerated sigh, he shuffled the paper under a stack of far more important tasks. With any luck, the paper would miraculously go missing and save him the trouble of burning it. He picked up another report. This one looked a bit more interesting.

His eyes scanned the parchment with interest. After a few minutes of trying his best to remain calm, he burst out laughing. Apparently he needed to have to have a talk with his Judge Magister about the palace gardens proper use.

"My Lord?" a palace guard questioned after the raven-haired boy continued laughing.

"Send for Gabranth," he said in between snickers.

Larsa read through the report once more, for pure amusement reasons. It wasn't every day that he received such a scathing post directed towards an admired Judge.

"You sent for me, my Lord?"

"Ah Gabranth, yes I did," Larsa said with a wide grin. "Please, sit down."

The armored Judge removed his helm. Larsa couldn't hide the merriment and the elder man was looking at him with immense concern. Basch sat down and Larsa handed him the piece of parchment. The boy's chuckles grew as Basch's eyes widened with each read passage.

"My Lord, I did not mean…" The man stammered.

"It is alright Gabranth," Larsa said with a laugh. "Though I should recommend you simply buy her a plant lest the gardener might start plotting to make good on his threat."

Basch dipped his head in embarrassment. "Aye my Lord."

"You know, you could always _tell_ her how you feel," Larsa stated matter-of-factually.

"I did not think your duties would include my personal affairs," Basch said with a raise of his brow.

Larsa scoffed. "When you start stealing all the flowers from my gardens, you leave me little choice. Besides it is quite apparent that she is smitten with you."

Basch chuckled. "Smitten? We are friends, my Lord."

"You behave as though you are married," Larsa said sarcastically.

Basch sighed and suddenly Larsa had a revelation.

"Why don't you just ask her to marry you?" Larsa wondered.

Basch started choking. "My Lord!"

"Really Gabranth," the young lord said in exasperation.

"She has been here only two months and," Basch started.

"What does that matter?"

The blonde stared dumbfounded at the boy. "Usually these matters of the heart take time, my Lord."

Larsa crossed his arms and looked incredulously at his Judge Magister. Basch had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. The two were living in the same quarters for Faram's sake! The sooner this matter was settled in a more permanent fashion, the sooner Larsa could move onto other matters. He did feel personally responsible for his Judge Magister's welfare after all.

The blue-eyed lord studied the once loyal Dalmascan knight. The man was kind, gentle, and had an understanding tolerance of just about anyone. The last Gabranth was a kind man, but rarely gentle and, though Larsa had never bore witness, was known for carrying prejudices. Perhaps a different approach would encourage this man to 'move things along.'

"She is certainly a light in these dark times," Larsa reflected and Basch looked at him curiously. "Penelo, and Noah, bring a life back into the palace that most had figured could never return. I have never had so many letters from staff members telling me what a delight she is."

"Aye, she is much the enigma, my Lord."

"You realize that most of them already refer to her as the Lady Gabranth?" Larsa asked curiously.

The dull thunk of his helm falling to the floor was proof that the man, apparently, had no clue. Basch scrambled to pick up the headpiece of his armor and Larsa just sighed. The man was hopeless and here he had thought age had brought at least some sense with its years. Perhaps it was time to push Penelo in the proper direction as well.

* * *

The air was thick with smells that were assaulting his nose, making him feel as though he would sneeze at any moment. There was a damp feel about the whole place and it reminded him of the dungeon for some reason. This was not how Larsa Ferrinas Solidor intended to spend the rest of his afternoon, but Penelo had other ideas.

He glared at her. She ignored him. He muttered under his breath. She ignored him. He put something in the wrong spot.

"Larsa that doesn't go there," she corrected and pointed to the right pile.

"They all look the same," he ground out slowly.

"It's not the same," she said patiently. "It goes over there."

Larsa corrected his oversight with as much loathing that he could muster into a single action. He was Emperor of a country! He was in charge, he told people what to do, and he did not want to do laundry. Why couldn't she just let the wash maids do this for her?

"I've told you that already. I'm not going to be useless."

"I did not say that out loud!"

"You had that look on your face, again," she chided with a grin.

Larsa slumped. "I think I shall check on Noah," he resigned.

"Noah's fine and happily playing with his new friend. Hand me that shirt please."

The Emperor handed her the shirt in question and then settled himself on a nearby stool. "Fine, but I expect you to listen this time."

"Larsa it's not that big of a deal," Penelo said.

"Surely you know he is fond of you," Larsa said.

"I know, but we're friends Larsa. We're going to be fond of each other," she replied.

Larsa groaned. "You are both going to shorten my life."

"Quit being so dramatic, besides shouldn't you be worrying about yourself and an heir to your throne?" Penelo asked slyly.

"Ha! I am too young, thankfully." Larsa grinned. "Your union would ease my mind."

Penelo looked at him skeptically. "Why?" She asked slowly.

"Much has been stripped from him already. You, and Noah, are the happiness he deserves. I would not ask this of you if I hadn't already known you are just as fond of him."

Penelo sighed, "Oh Larsa."

Larsa arched a brow at her and Penelo rolled her eyes and smiled. She handed him a very wet, but clean, shirt and he sneered at it. With two pinched fingers, he brought it over to the strange device that wrung the water out. He couldn't remember what Penelo had called it, but he knew it would plague his nightmares.

Placing the shirt inside the machine, Larsa made certain to sound like he was on the verge dying as he proceeded to turn the crank. He reflected that this would be a wonderful way to torture people and couldn't figure why they bothered making use of dungeons. Washrooms were hot, muggy, and filled with all sorts of laborious devices.

He should have just ordered Basch to marry her; it would have been much easier and far less demeaning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** Is this over with, no, I'm afraid not. At least not quite yet. Almost though! Hopefully this is a bit of a change up, if not I apologize. My thanks to all of those who take the time to read this and again my thanks to all of those who review! Be forewarned that this has not been beta'd, so the errors are all mine. ;D Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Awe**

Autumn was slowly winding its way into winter and the chill in the air left more than one Archadian denizen wishing for warmer habitats. The rain seemed almost non-stop these days and most would find it all rather gloomy. That is, they would if they were not part of a rather momentous tradition that put even the grumpiest in a lighthearted mood. And if you were lucky enough to live in the palace these days, the joy poureth over.

Penelo looked to Basch in confusion and he returned the same puzzled look to his Lord. Larsa looked to them both in disbelief and then sighed. Thankfully Larsa was visiting them this evening, so he could express his incredulity aloud.

"Did you not celebrate the Lady Ashe's birthday?" Larsa queried.

"Aye, my Lord, but not like this," Basch replied.

"Well, in the Empire, the birthday of the Emperor is one of the most important rites observed throughout the year. All citizens celebrate by the current Emperor holding a ball that everyone, regardless of class, is allowed to attend."

Noah made a point of blowing a raspberry in Larsa's general direction before shoving the arm of his toy cactuar in his mouth. Larsa chuckled.

"Well _you_ are not expected to go," he informed the now nine-month-old.

"I shall assume I am expected to attend," Basch stated.

"And Penelo." Larsa added. "She has lived here quite long enough to be considered an Archadian citizen."

Basch looked to the blonde woman and cocked his head in a question. She shrugged and gave a breathy laugh in reply and Noah crawled over to her, screeching happily as his tiny fists clenched the fabric of her skirts to pull himself up. She picked him up once he stood and snuggled him to her.

"I wouldn't mind, but what would we do with Noah?" she asked, eliciting a bubble of laughter from the boy as she nuzzled his cheek.

"Elma already offered her services," Larsa said smugly.

"Elma?" the blonde man asked curiously.

"One of the wash maids; she has a little boy that's almost the same age as Noah. Larsa's been taking lessons on how to do his own laundry for a while now," Penelo said with a wide grin.

"And how long _have_ you been planning this, my Lord?" Basch asked with a smirk.

Larsa just replied with a smirk of his own. Noah started a ranting babble and squirmed to be let down. Penelo set him back on the floor and he crawled back to his toy. He grabbed it and shoved it back in his mouth.

"Must be getting more teeth," Basch mused.

"Yes well, then I best be on my way before the crying starts," Larsa said.

"He doesn't cry that much Larsa," Penelo said.

Larsa shuddered. "I still remember those first few days…"

* * *

Gentle fingers combed the fine blonde tresses that graced the baby's head. He was such a beautiful little cherub and he looked so peaceful as he slept. Penelo couldn't thank the powers that be enough for allowing her the chance to be part of this little boy's life.

Carefully, she made her way to his room and placed him gently down into his crib. It was the newest piece of furniture Basch had procured for their shared household. The cradle sat in a corner now filled with toys and Penelo gave a bittersweet smile. The downfall of babies is that they always got older, no matter how much you wanted them to stay little.

She gave a wistful sigh and felt herself being pulled by two strong arms into a warming embrace. Her own arms rested about Basch's and they stood there enjoying each others comforting presence. But she couldn't help the thought that began to plague her. Penelo wondered if the cradle would ever see another child.

Basch pulled her along back out of the nursery and into the living area. Try as she might to keep a strong face, the first of many tears began to fall. She wiped them away quickly, hoping Basch could not tell, but somehow he knew. He turned her around and pulled her towards him, soothing her by pressing his lips to her hair and running his hands along her back in a comforting manner.

Penelo just began to cry harder. Soon Noah would be walking and then talking and then one day he wouldn't need her anymore. Basch wouldn't need her anymore. The heart she had been so certain he wouldn't break felt like it was crumbling to pieces and here she was standing there in his arms.

She felt herself being swooped up and then cradled to his chest much like the way she held Noah to hers. He carried her to the bedroom and she didn't even have the voice to protest. Her nights were spent on the couch now that Noah had taken to the crib. It was the only decent thing to do and no matter how much Basch argued, she wasn't going to make him sleep on a piece of furniture where his feet hung over the edge.

He laid her down, covered her up and crawled in beside her. Powerful arms wrapped around her, ensconcing her form with his own. His gruff voice was whispering gentle hushes and Penelo began to calm, but still clung to his shirt as if he might just up and leave her.

She felt the press of his lips to her forehead and a hand unbinding the braids in her hair. The intimacy of the moment was beyond her, but his actions were succeeding in resuming her peace.

"Are you alright now?" he asked gently when she her sobs turned to light sniffles.

She nodded her head against him and made to push away, but he refused to release her.

"Stay," he commanded in a whisper.

"Basch," she chided weakly.

He brushed a stray hair from her temple. "Will you tell me what brought you to tears?"

"It's silly," she said with a sigh.

"Tell me," he insisted.

"Noah just keeps getting bigger and he really likes Elma and I guess I'm just afraid he's not going to need me and then…" Her tears started anew and Basch held her tighter.

"Nonsense Penelo," Basch mumbled into her hair. "A boy always needs his mother, even when he thinks he does not."

"But I'm not his mother," she sobbed.

Basch chuckled in spite of the emotional scene. "Of course you are, and it is quite clear that no one could ever replace you in his heart."

Penelo's sobs turned to sniffles and Basch smiled at her, fondly.

'Nor mine,' he thought to himself.

* * *

The ball was nothing like either had expected. The palace was filled to the brim with Archadian citizens that barely gave a person room to breath, let alone move. Those brave enough to venture into a dance were glared at rudely for disrupting the peace. It was enough to give even the most patient of souls a headache.

Penelo gave a sigh as she leaned against a stone pillar in the hall. She had gone through all the trouble of selecting the perfect gown and arranging her hair just right for a man who had been far too busy to notice.

She couldn't blame him. He had his hands full at the moment trying to protect Larsa from the seedier looking members of the public. It made her wonder how many palace treasures went missing during this particular festival. She and Vaan could have made a killing if they had known about this. A giggle escaped her lips. It was probably just the reason Larsa had neglected to mention it earlier.

Another glance around from her vantage point and Penelo was going to call it a wash. She headed back to her quarters that, thankfully, were well away from all this stoic merriment. Perhaps Elma would get a chance to enjoy herself after all.

* * *

Basch felt certain his heart would stop. Larsa was already settled in his quarters and Basch had hoped for at least a chance to apologize for his absence, but Penelo was no where to be found. He hadn't seen her all night come to think of it and now that the festivities were over, he was starting to panic.

His very last resort was to check their quarters. Silently he prayed to the fates that she was there.

He entered and didn't find her on the couch where she normally slept, but he didn't find Elma either. This was a good sign. He wandered into the bedroom and smiled. Curled up on the bed still in her gown with Noah snuggled against her was where he found her, safe and sound.

The dress suited her and it would have matched her eyes perfectly, had they been open. Her hair was a bit disheveled, but to him she was beautiful. He actually wondered if perhaps Larsa was right and he should just ask her to marry him. But that would be selfish. Yes, he was well aware she held interest in him, but she was young. Surely Penelo wanted more from life than to settle into the role of wife at only eighteen, even if she had already accepted the role as Noah's mother.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** This chapter is all about mush...complete utter mush. Just one more chapter left and the story is complete. Again, I wish to express my thanks to all of those who read this and for those of you who review. This story wouldn't be the mushy, fluffy pile of sappiness that is without you. ;D Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Royal Request**

The Royal drawing room of the Archadian palace echoed with the babbling squeals of one very happy baby boy. It wasn't the type of sound you would normally hear coming from such a solemn room, but it was all the same. And as the servants and guards passed by the room, it was hard to hide the smiles that broke on their once gloomy faces.

Penelo was beaming as Noah's tiny hand held tightly onto Larsa's fingers. The young lord allowed the boy to lead him around in a slow and purposeless dance. A tiny foot would raise, bounce in place, and then settle back down on the floor only to be followed by the other foot taking its turn. The boy would then sound a joyous shriek and Penelo would clap in delight. Larsa couldn't help but smile.

"See, I told you so!" Penelo exclaimed.

"Penelo this hardly qualifies as walking," Larsa said with grin.

"But 'tis a start, my Lord," Basch's gruff tone sounded from behind them.

Larsa turned his head to look over his shoulder. "It's about time, Gabranth. We were starting to worry you had lost your way."

Basch chuckled as he removed his helm from his head and placed it on the desk. He watched his young Lord with his foster son and silently thanked his brother once again.

His brother had sacrificed everything to ensure Larsa's well being. And though the thought saddened Basch, he knew his twin lived on through the son that looked more and more like the two of them with each passing day. Somehow Noah had managed to produce the most singular perfect reason for happiness and Basch was grateful his brother had found some manner of peace during the war.

Larsa 'walked' little Noah over to Penelo and then resumed his post at his desk. He picked up a pen and waited for his Judge Magister to begin his report. Penelo had picked up the boy and began a waltzing dance which left the child in a fit of giggles. Basch's eyes were fixed on the pair and Larsa couldn't help but smirk.

"Noah's going to be getting sleepy soon," Penelo said in a sing-song tone of voice.

This was the jolt required to bring the blond man back to his sense and he began his oral report. As Basch talked, Larsa listened and took notes on the items that needed his immediate attention. But it was rather hard to keep a straight face when Basch had repeated the same exact piece of information for the third time in a row.

Larsa looked up at his guardian and an amused smirk played on his lips. The man's gaze was rapt upon the woman swaying gracefully at the terrace's edge. She was oblivious to his attention, as her own was more focused on the boy she held in her arms, but Larsa wished just once she would turn around and catch Basch in the act of ogling. Maybe then the two of them would stop being so stubborn.

The young lord gave a long sigh after listening to the repeated ramblings of his Judge Magister for the seventh time. At least he was refraining from banging his head on his desk as he was wont to do.

"Is something the matter, my Lord?" Basch asked with a raised brow.

Larsa looked incredulously at the man as Penelo released a giggle and turned around. She gave a wink to Larsa who smirked conspiringly in return. Basch furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Judge Magister, though I sincerely appreciate the attention to detail you provide in your reports, I fear I do not need to memorize them word for word," Larsa said with a wry grin.

Basch looked to Penelo and then to Larsa, still quite confused and asked cautiously, "Your pardon?"

Penelo grinned as she walked up to the armored man. "Maybe Noah's not the only one who's a bit tired at the moment?"

"You've repeated that last sentence, by my count, seven times I fear. I simply cannot bear it another time, Gabranth." Larsa said with a chuckle as Basch's eyes widened.

"Apologies," Basch said sheepishly.

"Well I have other news as it is so no matter."

Larsa rose from his seat and offered it to Penelo. She sat down and began to rock the now yawning boy.

"You are aware that Dalmasca will be holding their coronation of the Lady Ashe in two months time?" Larsa asked.

"Aye, my Lord."

"As agreed when we last departed, I shall be in attendance as shall you." Larsa looked pointedly to Basch.

Basch looked towards Penelo and frowned. "My Lord, what of…"

"I have already sent word Judge Magister." Larsa interrupted him. "They are expecting us as well as your wife and son."

"Larsa," Penelo warned as Basch coughed uncomfortably.

"If you two would simply stop living in denial, my life would be much easier." He complained.

"My Lord, deceiving our allies is not usually the best way to stay on good terms." Basch reasoned in a light tone.

Larsa gave a heavy sigh. "The whole palace knows the two of you are in love. When are you two going to realize it?"

An uncomfortable silence began to stretch as both Basch and Penelo stared at the boy in shock. Larsa threw up his hand in disgust and walked over to the waterfall. Noah broke the quiet with the beginnings of a wail.

"He's tired," Penelo said quietly.

"My Lord?" Basch questioned.

"Dismissed Judge Magister, dismissed," Larsa replied in agitation and waved his hand in a shooing manner.

* * *

The three made their way back to their shared quarters and the awkward silence followed them. Once inside, Noah made his discontent well known that they had spent far too much time dealing with things other than his needs. His little face was scrunched up and tears were spilling down his cheeks. Basch hurried about fixing him the evening bottle and Penelo sang as she swayed in efforts to calm him.

A few moments later and Noah was contently feeding as Basch started the routine of changing back into himself. He avoided looking at Penelo, concentrating on removing the armor. He needed to bathe and then perhaps, with a clear head, he could focus on Larsa's latest ploy of entrapment.

"Basch," Penelo said in a questioning manner.

He closed his eyes. "Aye, Penelo?"

"Just go take your bath."

He looked up and she looked down. It gave him the sinking feeling that silence was not the best remedy to this situation. Basch sighed and made his way to the bath.

* * *

She listened to his footsteps as he left the room. Her gaze was fixed on the boy in her arms, but her thoughts were solely focused on his father. Larsa really had no idea the trouble he was causing.

Basch wasn't going to change his heart just because it would make Larsa's life easier. If he only viewed her as a dear friend, there was little she could do to change it. But it wasn't going to stop her from speaking her mind…at least this last time. If he couldn't love her, well, she should leave. Staying was only causing trouble and no matter how much she would miss both him and Noah, she knew it was the right thing to do. Even if it was breaking her heart.

* * *

He heard her put the baby down for the night and decided then that, no matter what, he was going to resolve this. Basch had lived the last six months in complete utter happiness and it was only fair that Penelo be allowed the same. He had thought he was not being selfish by simply not asking her to marry him, but Larsa seemed almost frantic to pair them off and Basch would not make her suffer further.

He felt the ache in his heart grow. There were only two solutions to this problem and the most obvious was to let her go. It would break all their hearts, but the sooner she was set free, the sooner he and Noah could learn to live without her.

Basch found her standing by the couch. Her eyes glistened with the beginnings of tears.

"Penelo," he started.

"I do love you, you know," she whispered and looked at the ground.

Basch stopped dead in front of her. He stared at her in disbelief and could barely think straight as his heart threatened to explode, but he had thought enough for one thing. In an ungraceful rush, he dropped down to both knees before her and grabbed her hands in desperation.

"Marry me then," he gushed with a catch in his voice.

She dropped to her knees as well, her eyes wide in shock and filled with…_love_. How had he missed this? Her arms flung themselves around his neck and the next thing he knew his mouth was claiming her own and he could hear Larsa's mocking voice in his head say _'It's about bloody time.' _


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** It's over! It's over! I'm doing the happy dance of joy here! Yippie! Now hopefully I can set this aside and let it rest. It was a wonderful story to write and I am glad I was able to keep it nearly angst-free. Thank you to all of you who have read this from start to finish. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The sun was shining brightly down upon the small diplomatic party. They were sitting around a table set in the manicured gardens of the Royal Palace of Rabanastre. To the outside world, it could have been a meeting between old friends, but diplomacy made it sound more formal and could guarantee they wouldn't be interrupted.

Formality, however, was the farthest thought on anyone's mind. Ashe wanted to know why Larsa didn't mention that Penelo was the wife in question. Balthier wanted to know why the child looked so much like Basch with hints of Penelo. Fran was happy for them and Vaan just smirked in a knowing way.

"It was not my intention to deceive you, Lady Ashe." Larsa explained sheepishly.

"No, he was more intent on using it to force us to get married," Penelo chided as she arranged the blond locks of the sleeping boy in her lap.

Ashe looked at the boy in shock. "You forced them into marriage?"

"Hardly," the raven-haired Lord said with smirk.

Basch chuckled. "Nay, but he was rather persistent," Basch said with a clap to his lord's shoulder then he looked to Penelo and asked, "Are you sure you do not wish me to take him?"

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her son in a guarding manner. Basch sighed.

"Hey Penelo, why don't you eat something?" Vaan suggested and pointed to the star fruit on the table.

She looked at him darkly. "Because I eat when I want to Vaan."

"So where does the boy fit into this little tale?" Balthier asked with genuine curiosity.

"My brother's," Basch replied quietly.

Fran gave a small smile. "He favors you as well," she directed towards Penelo.

"Yes, it was quite the conundrum really. We never could find anything more on the mother though. Her landlord had barely knew her and said she kept to herself more often than not. The only information he was able to supply us with was the boy's general age and that he was Gabranth's," Larsa explained. "I did actually attempt further inquiries, but there was nothing to be found. Penelo's theory was that she must have come from Dalmasca."

"Oh?" Ashe questioned.

"You should see his eyes," Penelo said with a soft smile.

They whiled away most of the morning with Penelo and Basch explaining why their marriage was such a low key affair. With Balthier, Fran, and Vaan off in search of treasure and Ashe busy ruling a country, there was hardly a reason for a big affair. It ended up being a small intimate ceremony with only the two of them and Larsa and Noah in attendance.

Ashe expressed her regret at not knowing sooner, but had every intention of rectifying that now. She also apologized for the chiding she gave Basch on daring to set foot into Penelo's assigned bedchamber the previous evening. Penelo had giggled when Basch coughed uncomfortably.

Larsa's face turned red at the remark. The fourteen-year-old was still rather uncomfortable when dealing with the more carnal visages that resulted from a married couple. Especially when that same couple was living under his own roof.

As the sun moved closer to the center of they sky, Balthier and Fran started the tale of their most recent find. Vaan was turning out to be quite the accomplished sky pirate by the sounds of it and Penelo wasn't really surprised. It was his dream, after all.

After the tale, Ashe had made the suggestion that they move to a more shaded area before the heat became unbearable. Everyone agreed.

"Do you wish me to take him?" Basch asked softly as he rose from his seat.

"I'm fine," Penelo said gently.

"Penelo," he chided.

"Basch," she teased.

The blond man sighed and did his best to refrain from arguing further. Ashe led the way and the party settled themselves in a terrace that bordered a fountain. The sound of the water was soothing, but Penelo knew the boy in her lap was already awake. His little hands that grabbed at her blouse were proof.

Vaan was there behind her in an instant picking the boy up out of her arms. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Vaan!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"You need to learn to share," he said and stuck his tongue out at her.

Noah grabbed onto Vaan's vest by pure instinct and inspected this new face with horror. Vaan crossed his eyes at the boy and Noah's want to cry stopped as he studied the blond with interest. Vaan then stuck his tongue out at the boy and made a warbling sound. This was the deciding factor.

Noah's crystalline eyes shone with delight as he squealed happily. He batted at Vaan's face, but the young man just caught his little fist with a finger and proceeded to make silly faces at him. The child was now in a rolling fit of giggles and laughs.

"See, he likes his Uncle Vaan," Vaan said proudly before resuming his faces.

"At least someone can relate to the boy," Balthier muttered.

Fran gently smacked the backside of the brunette's head causing the man to grin at her. Ashe smiled as she observed the happy interaction. Children always did have a way of making the world seem less hopeless.

Basch sat next to Penelo and looked at her with a smile. She smiled back.

"So it's past noon, now can you eat without getting sick?" Vaan asked, looking pointedly at Penelo.

Penelo glared at him. Basch closed his eyes and sighed, heavily. Larsa looked confused. But Ashe, Balthier, and Fran were staring at Penelo in astonishment.

"Well you have been feeling ill lately," Larsa mused, still oblivious.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" Balthier drawled in amusement.

"Congratulations?" Ashe asked hesitantly, unsure if it was the proper response under these conditions.

Larsa looked at them all oddly. "Am I missing something?"

"She is with child," Fran explained with a smirk.

The boy stared at the couple in abject terror. Penelo gave him a shrug with an apologetic smile. Basch simply grinned at him.

"Gods no," he whispered, his voice laced with fear. "Not another one."

~The End


End file.
